Got Dynamite
by ForTheWin04
Summary: Your feelings have been there all along, waiting for the perfect moment to break free and change the way you see the world. Because now, he's your world. Sam/Freddie


**I'm not too sure how well this stands on its own, but it seems complete to me. I also, think it's an extremely adorable story. **

**This is a before the Sam/Freddie relationship. **

**This is my first time writing in second person, so sorry if it's no good. Oh, and this one-shot is inspired by the song "Got Dynamite" by Demi Lovato. Give it a listen after you read! **

**By the way, I'm going to update _If You Were Me_ later today, I think! So if you're a fan: you have that to look forward to. **

Got Dynamite

You've been hurt before, in fact, too many times to count. You begin to wonder why you've been drawn to _jerks _all your life. Because if you took two seconds to realize that maybe, just maybe, if this time you fell for a nice boy – someone who would take your heart and actually wanna keep it – it wouldn't be broken just for once. That would be nice, wouldn't it? Lately that's all you ever find yourself thinking about – nice boys. You wonder where that came from – seeing as the bad boy thing was always so appealing to you. But you know in your shattered heart that this nice boy thing did not in fact fall from the sky as a form of torture to not only your feelings, but your reputation as well. It's been there all along, waiting for the perfect moment to break free and change the way you see the world. Because now, _he's_ your world.

You've got your mind wrapped around his brown eyes, his crooked smile, and his sweet boy charms. He's perfect – in your eyes. Just maybe, not for you. Only, you'd like him to be. But, as it were, you're too late for this epiphany. The only way you could stand a chance with him is if you went back about three years. Because he's made his own judgments about you, and it's too late to change them.

You find yourself watching him, intensely. To the point that it almost borders on some kind of _obsession_. Everything that used to be so unimportant to you now seems like the most fascinating thing in the world. But the thing that intrigues you the most is that sometimes you catch him watching you, too. He will pass you sideways glances at the most abnormal times – like when you're trying to take a nap on Carly's couch, or when you caught up in thought (most of the time about him). You find yourself wondering if maybe you intrigue him, too.

You're walls have been built up so high, however, that you aren't even sure if you can give enough way to let him break them down. After the endless amount of hurt all those other boys have brought upon you, exposing yourself to love again is going to be a harder process then you ever could have imagined. But all of those concerns, all of those doubts, fade quickly away when he looks at you, smiles at you, comes into your presence. You begin to understand that he isn't like the other boys: and perfection isn't far out of his grasp. The biggest difference between this nice boy, and the heartbreakers, is that he actually cares about you – so much. This begins to excite you, and instead of being scared that he won't be able to: you wonder _how_ he is going to break down your walls. Sure, it might have started off with him taking small glances at you from time to time but, although small; it's still a gesture that has your heart beating and your head spinning. So for now, you'll take those small amounts of eye contact over anything.

One day these secret glances spark something entirely new to you. There you are, relaxed on a beanbag chair in the studio, peering up at him at his spot in front of the computer. Every time you see him nowadays you just feel like smiling. The feeling is magical, and sickening at the same time. During one of your periods of watching him, he turns and his eyes connect with yours. You feel dirty and guilty – caught in the act. He shoots you a small nod, a smile playing up his features. You find yourself smiling back uncontrollably, big and wide.

You notice something change in his eyes. Where there used to be friendship and, from time to time, hatred, now you saw traces of lust, want, desire. The same things you hold secret in your heart. Everything around you begins to spin as the situation falls into place. He likes _you_. You can see it, clear as day, swimming in his brown eyes. You wonder why it took you so long to notice this. Obviously his feelings didn't happen over night – because yours certainly didn't.

His smile fades slightly, and he turns back to his computer and once again you get tuned out of his mind. But you can still see it behind his mask – love. Or, something close to it. You decide to push the boundaries and find out for sure. Nowadays, you find you have nothing to lose. So you take the chance. You get to your feet and move the small distance over to him. You give him a greeting, which he returns, before you in move to close his laptop. He gives you a strange look as you do so, but it quickly fades as you grab his hand firmly in yours.

He knows.

That same loving smile makes its way up to his face and he nods at you, as if that signifies that he feels the same way you always wished he would. He lifts his hand – the one free from your tight grasp – and brushes a lock of blond hair out of your eyes. You want to cringe at the fact that it is oh-so cliché, but the fact that it's _him _makes it seem endearing. And suddenly, you know what will happen next.

As if on que, he takes a step towards you and you can feel the heat radiating off his body. He moves in even closer, and you mentally begin to prepare yourself for what is about to happen. And then, _it does_. He kisses you. And the absolute second your lips collide, you decide you like it. The kiss is small, simple, but still enough to make your knees weak and your head spin. He pulls away and heaven fades too quickly, but looking into his eyes it begins to return.

No words are even necessary.


End file.
